


Home-Run Contest

by SeeASweetSmile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dwarfs game, F/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), pikelavar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeASweetSmile/pseuds/SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Meklavar and Pike had decided to make a game to pass the time. Pike thought it was going to be fun. But he was quickly become disillusioned.





	Home-Run Contest

With his back straight, his arms around his body, and his tail moving anxiously behind him, Pike began to sweat heavily.

When Meklavar had proposed to play a typical game of her tribe, he had been enthusiastic. Because they had a little time to lose before finding their client for a mission, and then because he was curious, too. But now, while he was standing, a coat of mail slipped over his clothes, that Meklavar was near him with sparkling eyes, a broad smile and with her ax that she brandished as if it was a baseball bat, he doubted that discovering the hobbies of the dwarves' people was a very good idea.

When she explained to him the rules while he put on his protection, he was not really excited to be the main target of this game.

"What is the purpose of this game, seriously ?"

"Whoever gets to send you the furthest in spite of your weight wins."

"Win what ? It's stupid.” He had whispered. 

"It's not stupid. It also strengthens our brute force. Thanks to that, we can roll back opponents who have a large mass. In fact, it essentially allows us to measure our progress."

Pike had buzzed in response and squinted to stare, unconvinced by her arguments. Seeing his septic look, Meklavar had tried to reassure him by tapping his coat of mail with a gloved hand.

"Don't worry, Pike. I will not put all my strength."

The dwarves, in the same way as the Vikings, had really barbaric games. Their way of having fun was completely crazy, and seeing that, he did not want to discover more. All he wanted now was to finish off as soon as possible and go to the meeting place. He clearly preferred to wait several minutes to do nothing rather than suffer that.

He blinked and looked down at Meklavar. He watched as the dwarf's small hands tightened their grip on her ax as she stared at a stitch on the knit rib with concentration. He swallowed and made his prayers internally.

"Are you ready ?” she asked with a smile.

"No."

"Ok, I'm going then.” she continued, as if he had answered positively.

He closed his eyelids fearfully, tucked his neck in his shoulders, and squeezed his teeth hard between them. His ears flattened on the back of his skull and his muscles contracted in anticipation. At the impact of the blow, a metallic clink tinted, a dull ache spread over his chest, and he was ejected a few meters before bouncing off the ground. His back, like his head, hit hard against the ground and the air left his lungs as his race stopped a yard away.

In the midst of his buzzing ears and his brain that seemed to pitch in his skull, he heard a cry of victory from Meklavar, heavy steps approaching him, and a clatter of metal, a sign that she had squatting next to him.

"See ? It's funny !"

He coughed, getting up with difficulty and put a hand to his chest. Damn... And she told him she wasn't going to put all her strength into it ? It was a joke, right ? He glanced at his friend, and the sight of her cheerful amber eyes and proud air immediately irritated Pike.

"We don't have the same definition of the word "funny" in this case..." he mumbled.

He sat up properly and took a moment to make his senses come back to normal. Eyelids closed, his head thrown back, he inhaled the fresh air several times and so calm his heart beating at full speed.

"Are you okay ?” Meklavar asked after a solid moment.

For any answer, he grabbed the hem of the coat of mail and his shirt and lifted it to see the damage. A grimace immediately seized his features. His chest was marked by a slight pink mark despite the protection that Meklavar had lent him.

"And now, it's going to take a week to disappear. Fortunately I have ointment to speed up the healing process.” He complained with a sigh.

Meklavar rolled her eyes. He could be such a drama queen.

"Considering your size and weight, frankly, it's lucky that you have not been notched to the point of bleeding.” she replied

"Because it's possible even with your protection ?!” he was indignant, shocked.

"Of course, duh. How do you think we test the resistance of our mesh ribs ?"

"Oh my god..."

The head he made seemed funny since Meklavar chuckled. But for Pike, it was not funny at all. Frowning, he scowled as his tail tapped the floor behind him in tense movements, almost irritated. As he opened his mouth to make the remark, she suddenly cut him off with a childish smile.

"Come on, it's your turn to try, now.” she said, holding out the handle of her ax. "But don't worry, I'm going to remove the plastron from my armor. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair, isn't it ?"

He pursed his lips and, with closed eyelids, the thief took off his coat of mail in silence. He ignored Meklavar's confused look-which clearly meant "what the heck are you doing ?" and handed her the heavy garment. Her gloved hand slowly grasps the object by pure automatism.

"We played enough.” he replied, slightly annoyed.

Then he stood up, careful to keep his blue eyes on his shoes to avoid the amber -and certainly very puzzled look of the dwarf.

"We have to keep going. We will miss the appointment time.” he announced impassively, resuming his walk and thrusting his hands into the pockets of his pants.

His ears detected a constant clatter of metal, and a few seconds later, Meklavar was again at his side. They walked for several long minutes without saying a single word until Meklavar cracked.

"I'm sorry.” she whispered

If Pike didn't have a higher-than-normal hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard her little voice in which guilt was felt very clearly. It was this sad tone that forced him to turn his attention to her to see that her head was down and that she was still holding her coat of mail in her fists against her.

"I didn't want to offend you. For us dwarves, our games seem perfectly normal, but I often forget that other people do not have the same vision..."

Pike shrugged but realized that she was still staring at her enamel protection, so she couldn't see his gesture. He then moistened his lips, cleared his throat, and gave her an oral answer.

"It's okay.” he mumbled, looking away for a moment. "Even if I would have preferred a game that does not involve endangering others."

A smile crossed Meklavar's face and she tightened her hold on her iron garment between her arms.

"The only barbaric-less game is to throw axes at inanimate targets, but since there is no risk, it's not very funny..."

Pike buzzed again, not really convinced by her arguments.

"…So for the more experienced, we use other fighters who are ready to play the game." she continued to tell.

"Wait, it's not, like, super dangerous ?” he asked in a puzzled voice.

"It is." she nodded. "Some people have an arm or a foot cut, sometimes even the head, but it's very rare. "

Pike winced in disgust at the mental image she had just given him.

"And they participate in full knowledge ?! "

"Yes. But as I said, this rule is mostly for the best ax throwers. Most guinea pigs don't lose any members during these parts. But... you never know, you know ? Accidents are things that can happen. Even the strongest. Well, except me of course.” she said without an ounce of modesty.

"You, the dwarves, you are a really weird people.” he said, bewildered.

His statement made Meklavar laugh, who had a much brighter face than a few minutes ago. A smile even stretched her lips, to the point of accentuating even more her little chubby cheeks against the edges of her iron helmet, and Pike found it adorably cute. Not that he would say it to her aloud, however. Meklavar's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You know what ? Next time, you will be offering a game from your clan. In this way, we will be quits. But please, don't tell me to play “hide and seek”, okay ?” she said with an amused smile.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I'll let you know we have much more refined games than that.” Pike showed-off, looking up and crossing his arms.

"Like what ? A catnap contest ? The one who sleeps the longest wins ?” she asked jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it, laughs.” he taunted. "Next time, you'll see what it's really like to have fun. And without hurting anyone."

"But the games where there's are dangers are the best.” she pouted. "You're a thief, right ? You should love the taste of risk, though. "

"It's not the problem ; I do love the taste of risk ! And I'm not a – »

And then Pike moaned loudly before even finishing his sentence, exasperated that Meklavar still doesn't remember he was a ninja-assassin -not a thief, while another part of him was as annoyed as she constantly tries to have the last word. It was the first and the last time that he accepted that Meklavar is the one who decides the games to pass the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! English is not my first language so don't hesitate to told me if I made error or gramatical mistakes !  
> And for those who would have noticed, yes, the title of the fiction is a wink at Super Smash Bros. ^^


End file.
